1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical component, and particularly, to a light emitting diode (LED) package structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, LEDs are preferred for use in non-emissive display devices than CCFLs (cold cathode fluorescent lamp) due to their high brightness, long lifespan, and wide color range. A typical LED package structure includes a substrate, an LED chip disposed on the substrate and an encapsulation material encapsulating the LED chip. The encapsulation material includes a resin and various phosphorous compounds doped within the resin, which can turn portions of light emitted from the LED chip into desired color. However, as various phosphorous compounds are mixed together, they would generate light with different wavelengths interfering each other, thereby decreasing the light-emitting efficiency of the LED package structure.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an LED package structure which can overcome the described limitations.